The present invention relates generally to displacement detecting transducers and, more particularly, to a transducer for converting mechanical displacement information to phase information that is fully variable over more than a 120.degree. period. The preferred transducer is a linear variable phase transformer (LVPT) having three or more primary windings and a common secondary winding. An electronic system energizes the LVPT and converts the output signal therefrom to useful information.